


Keep Your Friend Close (And Your Crush Even Closer)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Human Koopa | Bowser, I am so sorry, Implied Princess Peach/Bowser, Love/Hate, Protective Princess Peach, Snarky Princess Peach, The Author Regrets Everything, Trying To Get With Your Best Friend Bro, What Have I Done, frienemies, if any of this reminds you of the mario movie, lemme smash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: When Peach spies Bowser eyeing up her friend, one thought comes to mind. 'This will not do'.So she says no. Bowser does not have her permission to court her friend.Peach forgets that Bowser is going to do whatever the heck he pleases. She should've known this by now.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Past Princess Peach/Bowser, Princess Daisy/Princess Peach, mostly implied tho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Keep Your Friend Close (And Your Crush Even Closer)

"Yo Princess!"

Peach, who had been reaching into her locker for one of her books for class, paused in her movement as a slight frown appeared on her face at the familiar gruff voice she had come to know and loathe. Without turning around, the blonde sighed.

"What do you want, Bowser?" She asked, annoyance lingering under the otherwise sweet tone of her voice. Some days, she wonders why she even gets out of the bed in the morning just _knowing_ what her school days were like; knowing that dealing with the 'king' of their school was an every day occurrence for her, no matter _how_ much she detests it.

Said king just grinned, sliding against another locker to face her.

"Aww come on Princess, don't be like that! You know it makes my day every time I get to see your pretty face!" He said, waggling an eyebrow at her. If he wasn't such a rude person, Peach mused, Bowser would've been at least _somewhat_ attractive. He had the looks after all, if Peach could admit.

His hair is naturally red, short, and untamed, looking like he got into a fight with a comb and lost; his eyes were so dark brown that they could be mistaken as the color red, which had him be accused several times of wearing contacts; skin just a slightest bit of tan, though it was most noticeable when compared to Peach's own fair skin. He was fairly tall for kids their age, standing over Peach (and she was probably the tallest girl in her class) a good seven inches. His clothes just _screamed_ wannabe bad boy, what with a spike collar around his neck and arms, a leather jacket on top of a green army shirt, and black leather pants that hugged his legs so much, it left very little to imagine.

Bowser was attractive, just not _Peach's_ attractive; and, as previously stated, Bowser's _attitude_ is more or less off-putting had Peach had any real incline towards him in the first place.

"It's too bad I cannot say the same to you, _Lord Bowser._ " She said, watching in slight amusement as Bowser's face scrunched up at the title.

"Bah, don't say it like that. You remind me of my minions."

"You mean your cult?" Peach merely raised an eyebrow, a giggle forming in the back of her throat when Bowser's face fell.

"You make it sound so much more worse."

"I mean, they are destroying school's property and demanding to be let out early all because you said, and I quote, 'Who cares about math?!'" Peach said, hands on her hips, blue eyes still laughing. At this, Bowser slumped over, defeated.

"I mean, it's true. Who really cares about algebra and geometry? Still, I didn't think they would set an entire classroom on fire in protest." He muttered, realizing now he's going to have a talk with his little followers if he wishes to stay in school. He peered back at the girl, eyes shining with mischief. "Maybe if you would be so kind as to-"

"No." Peach protested immediately, turning back to her locker, grab her things and slammed it shut. Bowser, once again, slumped his shoulders.

"Aww come on!" He whined.

"This is your mess to clean, so clean it up. I am not helping you, ever." Peach said. Bowser looked as though he was about to protest when suddenly, movement from the left caught his eye. When Peach didn't hear anymore complaints from the teenager, Peach looked up to see that Bowser wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. Curious, and maybe a tiny bit wary, Peach turned to see what had caught Bowser's attention so bad and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

A short, chubby young man wearing a dark blue overalls with a red shirt underneath was walking down the hallway. He was also wearing a red hat with the letter M written on the front, though from what Peach could see, it did little to hide the curly brown locks sticking underneath. The boy had sharp blue eyes, maybe a shade darker then hers, a mustache underneath his round nose and was currently talking to another person, looking much like a clone of the red-shirt man, except taller, lanky, was wearing a green shirt and the cap had an L instead. She couldn't hear much about what they were discussing, but Peach can hear the heavy Italian accent as they walk pass them.

When she looked back at Bowser, the boy was currently eyeing at the red-shirt man with curiosity and interest. A heavy frown made its way on her face and she narrowed her eyes at the 'king'.

"No."

Startled out of his thoughts, Bowser looked back her.

"Wha-"

"I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no. Do _not_ proceed Koopa." Bowser winced at the _other_ nickname he had earned.

"You don't even know-"

"You leave Mario, _my best friend,_ alone." Peach was serious, Bowser could tell. She folded her arms against her chest, standing as tall as she could in spite of the height difference, looking defiant. "He is _not_ one of your games, you hear me? I can tolerate the teasing, but you don't come anywhere _near_ Mario. Got it?"

Bowser narrowed his eyes at her, a spark of anger in his eyes.

"That a challenge?"

"It's a warning," Peach hissed, stepping right in front of him. "Fool around with everyone else, if you like, but _not_ Mario."

"Got a crush on the boy or something?" Bowser growled.

"Oh please," Peach huffed, waving the offensive comment off. "You _know_ what type I prefer. I believe her name is Daisy, in case you forgot." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But you also forgot that I _know you Bowser._ Leave him be."

Bowser huffed, turning and walking away from her. "Apparently," He called out. "You don't know me as well as you _think_ you do, _Princess_."

Peach just watched him walk away, frustrated and in disbelief.

Her stomach was curling, as if something slimey had slithered down into it and was making herself sick.

She wouldn't like the following days, she could tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried SO HARD in avoiding fanfics about this fandom. And now I'm here. GG me, I guess.


End file.
